


生日礼物

by mizuaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuaya/pseuds/mizuaya
Summary: 是约稿的梦文，慎入慎入慎入





	生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 是约稿的梦文，慎入慎入慎入

**是约稿，r梦文。**

男主夏之光，女主我自己。

————————————————

2020.1.31  
  
“嘟——”房外，白日里车水马龙的街区此刻却变得极为冷清，偶尔一辆大车驶过发出难忍的噪音。冬日的天气里闪着暖光的路灯下连妄图扑火的飞蛾都少得可怜。直到平滑墙壁上那口古朴的钟敲响了今天的第十一声水彩她才又打开手机wx，漂亮的棕眸紧盯着昨天九点的一条消息愣了很久。  
  
【小光:彩姐我明天就回来了！希望可以赶上你的生日。——2020.1.30 21:17】  
  
［现在已经十一点了啊，生日都快过去了。］水彩身着睡裙躺在床上，秀眉皱起，叹了口气。  
  
［为了见他，自己很早起来了，明明是自己的生日却等了一天的他，可现在今天都要结束了......他还没回来。］她是个性格开朗的人此刻却也忍不住忧愁善感起来。  
  
［怎么还不回来，不是说好赶回来陪我过生日吗。］她有些想抱怨便坐了起来，双手环住细长的小腿，披在耳后的发梢微卷的黑发因为幅度过大的动作遮住了前方细长的腿部。不知为何，丝丝委屈的情绪从她心底生出最后逐渐发芽开花，坚强的她此刻却被泪水模糊了视线。  
  
［就算你是偶像，你忙，也不能骗我啊。］  
  
［夏之光是个大骗子。］  
  
……  
  
待夏之光偷偷用钥匙进入水彩的公寓时，他才惊讶地发现女孩已是熟睡。  
  
恬静，均匀的呼吸声仿佛在述说女孩睡得有多熟，甚至嘴上还说着胡话。  
  
“夏之光……”  
  
“恩?”夏之光下意识答应但看见水彩呢喃着才明白对方还在睡梦中。  
  
睡得真熟。  
夏之光想着就附身别开对方额前细碎的秀发吻向沉睡的水彩，宛如亲吻睡美人的王子一般。  
  
要亲多少下才能醒呢。  
他想。  
  
  
事实证明。  
水彩实在是睡得太熟了。  
夏之光连着几个深吻都没弄醒对方反而是自己被水彩有些不太雅观的鼾声给逗的笑出声。  
  
这也太可爱了吧。  
他轻笑着，有如蜻蜓点水一吻少女薄薄的眼皮。  
  
既然这样都不醒，要怎么弄呢。  
  
想着，夏之光就掀开了被褥，水彩娇小的身子也露了出来。因为是冬末，天还透着一丝凉意，但公寓里有暖气的原因所以水彩只穿了一件睡裙，裙子不短但在睡觉时无意识的扭动中印有兔子印花的裙摆也只能勉强遮住白净的软乎乎的大腿。  
  
夏之光抱紧了她。少女这身子软的不可思议，又温又软，小小的一个，很容易可以安置在身上，他就把少女靠在自己的胸膛上小小的轻微呼吸着睡着，还闻见女孩身上还有洗衣液的味道混合着少女特有的体香。  
  
睡梦中的少女和平时一样不老实，仿佛精力过盛得乱动，然而夏之光尴尬得发现光是这样抱着水彩被她胡乱蹭着自己居然就，就硬了。  
  
夏之光尴尬捂脸决定找回一点面子。  
  
他用修长好看的手顺着欲望裙摆向上，经过白软的肚皮到达两座山峰，水彩有着鸽乳大小的乳脯，不大但软的很，夏之光一手一个正好可以托住，但对比起那双大掌还说还是小的可怜，但只要微微一用力，雪白软腻的乳肉被掐成一个欲望的的凹陷，微带薄茧的大指更是捏起红蕊般娇艳的奶头微用力揉捏。  
  
但是水彩只是不舒服得哼哼两声就又睡着了。  
  
夏之光:“……”  
  
“小猪。”他无奈，有些哭笑不得。“可真能睡。”  
  
要是水彩醒着定会气鼓鼓得嘟嘴解释说我自己天还没亮就起来等了对方一天。  
  
但现在只有熟睡的小猪和无奈的大偶像。  
  
大偶像想着想着便离开了软软的胸部来到了水彩纯白的下方。两人都是成年人，成为伴侣后也陆续做过几次所以夏之光也很轻易得将碍事的内裤小心翼翼脱至腿腕处，待重新审视那抹娇艳夏之光才发现那儿已经是溃不成军，汁水泛滥。  
  
两丘之间的深谷和白嫩嫩的腿根沾满亮晶晶淫水蜿蜒过的痕迹。  
  
但其实很可爱。  
夏之光想着，手上的动作都柔了三分。  
  
他把手指深入她的身体里，细细地扩张，干净娇小的甬道内到处都是小的软的，还满是可用于润滑的清亮的液体。  
  
抽插着稀碎的哼哼声不断但少女还是紧紧关闭着眼皮，似不肯透露出半点棕色。  
  
但夏之光的手指找上了花心。  
  
更加湿嫩温软的穴心一碰就喷水，轻轻用带薄茧的手指磨蹭水彩娇小的躯体就抖动跟个筛子似的。  
  
夏之光玩心大发。故意杠上似得微微拔出手指一点就又狠狠往穴心上撞。  
  
少女的矜持在高潮时被打破。  
  
“啊— —光，出来啊呜—  
—”  
终于清醒的羞涩女孩脑子里还是一片空白嘴里却失声尖叫着呻吟。绞着手指而显得紧致异常的穴里喷出一股股清亮的小水柱，被玩得湿漉漉的嫣红色穴口痉挛收缩着，享受着高潮的余韵。  
  
大概一分钟后，气喘吁吁的少女狠狠瞪了夏之光一眼却发现对方竟在努力憋笑。  
  
“夏之光你！”  
  
夏之光看着水彩似乎真的要生气了马上揉了揉少女柔顺的长发，哪怕低沉的声线还夹杂着一丝笑意。  
  
“我刚是是叫醒了一只小猪。”  
  
“你才是猪！！！”  
  
水彩撅起嘴，却是闷闷开口:“我们大偶像夏之光怎么有空来看小女子啊。”  
  
夏之光知道水彩在赌气也就顺着对方，还讨好似地按摩水彩的背部，右眼下的两颗泪痣仿佛都软了一分:“是是是，我的错，抱歉回来晚了”  
  
“就这样，再下面点。”水彩也不是真的愤怒，最多就是抱怨男朋友回来太晚。  
  
夏之光看着舒服享受的水彩又忍不住想笑但怕水彩恼羞成怒便用手捂着并顺带打开自己的手机。“彩姐你看，况且现在还没到12点呢。”  
  
水彩挑眼一瞧便看见大大的罗马数字【23:54】  
背景是他们俩去野餐时的合影。  
  
“哼我可是等了一天。”  
  
赌气的女友不好哄，夏之光也明白这个道理，便拿出一个粉色蝴蝶结装饰的小袋子。  
  
“彩姐，生日快乐”  
  
水彩愣了一下。  
“这个……”毕竟是男友送的礼物，水彩的脸颊都透着粉色。“是生日礼物吗。”  
  
“恩。”夏之光还是笑着回答她。  
  
水彩娇嫩的脸更是烧成火烧云。  
“那让我看，啊— —！”  
  
水彩还没说完被晚归的男友一下子推到了床上。  
  
“那个等一会看，刚刚的事可还没完呢。”夏之光好看的嘴角一勾，双手就穿过少女散着的柔软的黑色发丝，舌深入口腔仔细舔舐着每一寸内壁，将少女的抱怨封杀在口中，惹得怀中人儿颤抖不已。两人的发丝互相交织，缠绕。直到水彩喘不过气夏之光才放开那软唇，扯出一条暧昧的银丝。  
  
“彩。”夏之光又在她栗色的左眼上落下一个浅吻，眸子深邃如海。他用低沉的男音呼唤着爱人的名字，手上身上的动作却没有慢半分，微糙的大掌逐渐向下直到摸到那之前因为高潮过而变成水红色的穴。本就水泛滥成灾的穴被玩弄得像极糜烂的草莓果肉，湿哒哒的只知道往外滴水。  
  
他进入了柔软的温柔乡。  
  
氤氲的暧昧无边，淫秽的温柔乡让人陶醉。莫大的快感让水彩身体的颜色比鲜粉色小袋子还艳三分。袋子落在散落的衣物上，一枚小小的戒子通过稀碎的月光透着银色光泽。

  
  
————————————————

  
清晨的阳光透过窗户射进房间里星星点点的撒在水彩的脸上，她有些迷茫的揉揉眼睛后，坐了起来，入眼便是一间洁白的房间，不大却很干净，让人觉得很舒服。  
  
水彩望着地上一地的衣物微皱眉。［好乱］  
  
她望着，突然定眼一瞧，看见了昨夜的那个小袋子。她立刻起身捡起袋子才发现里面装着一枚小小的银色戒指被太阳光线反射出耀眼的强光。上面还有细细的纹路——【sc】  
  
不知怎的，一股暖流就自心底流入四肢最后遍布全身。  
  
水彩自认为不是一个矫情的人但不知怎么就抽泣起来，哭声渐渐吵醒了夏之光。  
  
“彩姐怎么，我，唉，是不是我昨天弄疼了你，我对不起对不起。”这个大男孩有些不知所措和茫然，手忙脚乱得道着歉。  
  
“小光”少女摇摇头，擦干自己的眼泪。“我没事。”  
  
“真的?”  
  
“恩。”水彩突然微微抱了抱还处于慌乱中的夏之光，微笑着:“你给我的生日礼物我接受了。”  
  
“我愿意嫁给你。”  
  
  
end.


End file.
